


"Olivine and Aquamarine", from Where the Sky Hangs

by hotpantsasami



Series: Where the Sky Hangs [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, San Francisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotpantsasami/pseuds/hotpantsasami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami is the daughter of Hiroshi Sato, a rich auto manufacturer CEO, and is studying experimental engineering in the labs at a San Francisco university, while designing new planes and cars for her father’s companies the rest of the week. Korra is an amateur MMA fighter, who is training under Coach Beifong to soon join the Northern California League of fighters. Korra and Asami met at a park in Monterey, CA where they were both living at the time, and decided to move into an apartment together on Ocean Beach so Asami could get some independence from her father and go to school, and Korra could further her career in fighting. So far most of the writing takes place between September-November, 1997.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Olivine and Aquamarine", from Where the Sky Hangs

      Korra sat with her knees up to her face, her face feeling the smooth back of her hand leaned into it as she stared down Ocean Beach. The fog was coming in and was blocking out the sunset so the orange and pink wanted to escape over the tops of the stratosphere. She thought about having some of that sea salt and rosemary bread that they had bought at the Marin farmer’s market, but she was waiting for Asami - that was the whole point. The sliding glass door was open - Korra treated it like a window, Asami thought she was crazy. “ _You’re going to mess up the TV and our furniture! Why don’t you just invite the salt air in? And you’ll let bugs in! I don’t want bugs in our house!”, she could hear her in her head._

 Korra shifted up and got the artisan bread anyway, sat back down in the weirdly upholstered chair like a normal person, sticking her bare feet under Naga. Naga made a quiet snorting sound, twitched an ear. Korra reached down and stroked her ears, cooed, 

     “You wanna go out for a jog with me and Asami? Come on, I know you do, girl”. 

     Naga snorted again. 

     Korra crossed her arms, pouted,

    “Fine, but then you won’t get to go past all those houses, and interesting smells…”.Naga’s head shot up, just before you could hear Asami’s keys in the door. Korra stood up with a slight trip, 

     “Hey, you’re home”, Korra smirked. She felt pretty crooked for some reason, nervous. 

     Asami smiled, her deep cherry lips lighting up the fogged over, lights-off  room Korra was sitting in. Her olivine eyes set on her, her hair falling slow and  voluminously over her shoulders like a slow-food roasted hog. 

     “Hey, sweetie”, she leaned over on one foot as she put down her heavy messenger bag of schematics, doodles, and stale scones from this morning. She brushed her glimmering hair back, set her eyes back on Korra leaning against the back of the couch. Korra noticed several bandages on Asami’s hand, 

     “What happened?”, she touched her hand automatically, worry in her eyes as she immediately looked up to her. 

     “Oh, this? I sort of… didn’t use a vice, when I should’ve, and my hand slipped when I was sawing something. I also stabbed a fountain pen in there towards the end of the day, but it’s my left hand”, Asami finished upbeat, but knew Korra would still worry. 

     “Well, you should be more careful, agh, what am I saying? You know… at least you actually have a vice…“, Korra crossed her arms, looked down at the shag carpet in thought. “Then of course, you just could’ve called me”, Korra looked back up with a smug face, an eyebrow raised. Asami smirked, pushed some of Korra’s hair back as she walked away towards the sink, 

     “Very funny, but if you were in the shop all day, Ms. Human Vice, you wouldn’t have time to train, would you?”. Asami leaned back against the cupboard, crossed her arms, gave Korra a self-satisfied look. 

     “Hmm, anyway, before the fog rolls in too thick, I was thinking we’d take Naga and go for a jog up 41st and get some Thai food or maybe ice cream, if we’re not too cold”, Korra said, her eyebrow raised, an arm leaned against the cupboard behind Asami, trying to lay on the charm. Korra could see Asami’s eyes light up, with a plan of her own, 

     “Hmm, nice, but won’t we be more comfortable on my Scorpion? It still needs all the hill tests it can get!”, Asami had managed to move out of Korra’s gaze, took her jacket off and hung it up on the coat rack by the door. 

     “Ah, come on, you know how this air gets me all pumped up”, 

     “And gets me all frozen! By the time we get past 43rd, my legs are popsicles!”. 

     “Rickshaw service for 1, hello, and doesn’t the thought of hot Thai food inspire ya, come on”, Korra jabbed at the air and dodged. Asami put her cheek to her palm, leaned against the couch arm. “Please, look at Naga, she’s dying to go!”. Naga’s tail thudded back and forth softly on the floor, the last reaches of twilight yellow seeping in under the fog. Asami shook her head, 

     “Fine, but the Thai place better be warm. And I’m bringing my sweater, I don’t care what you say”. 

     “I say you look cozy”, Korra mugged, Asami pinched her cheek, having been ranted at before about restrictive sweaters on jogs. Before Asami could move towards her bedroom, Korra grabbed her wrist, with deliberation but gentleness.

     “Wait, are you gong to be okay with this? I don’t want you swinging it around wrong or anything”. Asami lowered her arm, Korra’s grasp with it. A peach blush filled Korra’s cheek as Asami looked into her aquamarine eyes, 

     “I’ll be just fine with you there”.


End file.
